Solace and Sympathy
by AuntieAusten
Summary: This my final and last part of my Alternative Sense and Sensibility Triology Sequel. The first three chapters are a prequel set in 1807. Starting from the fourth chapter the story takes place in 1820. Main setting is Delaford, Norland and Combe Magna. Main characters are Harry Dashwood, Marianne Brandon and John Willoughby.


**Disclaimer note:** This is a last sequel to my Alternative Sense and Sensibility Sequel. All the original charcters belong to Jane Austen. The main setting is Delaford, Dorset, Devonshire, Somerset Combe Magna and Sussex, Norland Park. Marianne Brandon still resides at Delaford with her oldest son and daughters. She is a widow after Brandon and has refused to remarry. Within Delaford lives Vicar Ferrars with his wards. Harry Dashwood has just settled in at Norland Park in Sussex. Reginald Ferrars and Nancy Ellen lives in the Ferrars estate in London with his younger brothers close by. Mr Willoughby still lives in Somerset, Combe Magna with his many children. Although Brandon Willoughby now is the Master of Combe Magna. Mr Willoughby is now known as old Mr Willoughby or Widower Willoughby. A smaller part of the story is set in Limerick, Ireland and Scottland,Stirling. The first part of the story takes place in 1806.

Harry Dashwood now 19, who has been studying at Oxford for the last two years is set to take possession of his late father's estate Norland in Sussex. His mother Fanny Dashwood does not like prospects of not being mistress of Norland yet she is as proud as can be that her only son will be it's master. When he was younger Harry Dashwood was an extraordinarly spoilt child due to the fact that he was John and Fanny Dashwood sole surviving child. Even though Fanny remarried her second husband baronet as soon as her official morning period ended she was still extremely proud of the fact she managed to give her late husband a male heir. Something that the younger Mrs Dashwood unfortunately did not share. After his mother's second marriage young Harry was sent to his uncle and guardian vicar Edward Ferrars. Edward Ferrars had been adament he married his sister's sister inlaw Miss Elinor Dashwood. Their short marriage had been sweet and happy unfortunately Mrs Ferrars life ended far to soon. As a result Edward Ferrars had been fortunate to see his young wife bare him three children but none of them survived.

Harry never met his first stepfather baronet Teauge. Everyone but Fanny's brother questioned why Harry rarely saw his mother after her second marriage. Fanny Dashwood, now baronetess Teauge who hated pregnancy and childbirth had just given birth to her second child, daughter Malvina Teauge. Her older husband baronet Teauge who was of ill health was not predicted to live much longer and Fanny was happy with that and she loved her young daughter and spoiled her even more than she ever had Harry. The birth of Malvina was not a threat to Fanny's social standing like Harry's birth had been.

Edward's younger brother brother Robert who married Lucy Steele at 21 was fortunate not to have the same marriage difficulties like Edward had had. His young wife gave birth to their first child and male heir in 1796 a son named Ronald Edmund Ferrars. A year later Lucy had a second son Reginald Edward and two years later Robert knew his wife wished for a daughter but again a son was born. Rupert Ernest Ferrars the third son and secret disappointment to both Robert and Lucy. Finally in 1805 Lucy entered her fourth confinement which was both a blessing and a curse as her husband was laying on his deathbed. Their only daughter and youngst child Anne Eleanor Ferrars was born when Lucy just had become a widow.

General Brandon and his younger wife Marianne had finally been blessed with children. The firstborn triplet sons Charles Edward, Christopher Edmund and Cornelius Ernest had been born in 1801. A year later Marianne had given birth to a second set of triplets ; Reginald, Robert and Richard had been born almost a year after their older brothers. Two years later Henry John Brandon and Margaret Eleanor had been born. Mrs Brandon was rumored to be expecting yet again.

Poor Margaret Dashwood never seemed to be fortunate enough to find a suitor who could marry her. Her fourth suitor Minister Dermott had so far been the closest dying on the day before Margaret's anticipated wedding.

_Devonshire, Barton Park _

_"Miss Dashwood allow me to extend my condolences your uncle Ferrars suggested that you would accompany me to lord Nelson's funeral," said sir Middleton._

_"Sir John that is most kind of you sir," _said Margaret and blushed.

_"Of course had not my youngest married I would have offered to take her instead," _said sir Middleton.

_"Tell me sir John how is Countess Ann-Mary?", _inquired Margaret.

_"Very well in fact I can proudly tell you that she is supposed to enter her first confinement very soon," _said sir Middleton.

_"You are a very fortunate man sir Middleton. With Ann-Mary's first how many grandchildren does this give you?", _inquired Margaret.

_"Dear Margaret I know I am a very fortunate man with Ann-Mary's first child it makes my grandchildren eleven. Poor John had a daughter that unfortunately since has passed. William my second is now a father to seven daughters and Anna-Maria has had three sons," _said sir Middleton proudly.

_"Just like General Brandon's name must be considered long since saved with seven sons that is," _said Margaret.

_"Do you still refer to Colonel Brandon Miss Dashwood?," _asked sir Middleton.

_"Yes General Brandon and Colonel Brandon is the very same person after returning from his last victory Colonel Brandon was promoted," _said Margaret.

_"Allow me to congratulate your brother-inlaw," _said sir Middleton.

_"Brandon's second son has already been promised the same position as his father and his youngest son was born with a sister," _said Margaret.

_"How peculiar is not Brandon's older sons alll triplets and apparently his youngest is a twin," _said sir Middleton.

_"No not any less than Willoughby's younger daughters they are all born triplets," _said Margaret.

_"Poor Willoughby he has not been married to his second wife for that long and already a father to ten daughters," _said sir Middleton.

_"Yes sir Middleton that is correct but you are forgetting Willoughby's firstborn who is a son," _objected Margaret.

_Sussex, Norland Park June_

_"I cannot for the life of me understand why we had to have a trade embargo on us," _said baronetess Teauge.

_"Baronetess Teauge I am sure that the trade embargo will have little effect on your son's installment at Norland," _reassured Hannah.

_"Dear Hannah I do hope you are right," _said baronetess Teague.

_Delaford, Dorset December _

_"Uncle Edward I do appreciate everything you have done for me in the abscence of my late father," _said Harry.

_"Please Harry do not mention it it may have been your father's last will to make yoou my ward. But I am above all your Uncle Edward before I am your guardian or Vicar," _said Edward.

_"I know everyone expects me to take Norland in possession later this summer," _said Harry.

_"Henry Dashwood you will soon be of legal age and your younger uncle Robert married your aunt Lucy when he was 21," _said Edward.

_"What if I am not ready uncle Edward? Everyone expects me to be the young master of Norland," _said Harry.

_"Harry dear you are my nephew but above all you are your mother baronetess Teauge's only son. I know she has not been present for the later part of your life but I imagine your mother will offer you advice and guadiance very soon," _said Edward.

_"Uncle Edward it is true I was the top of my class but studying at Oxford cannot compare to being master of Norland," _objected Harry.

_"When you leave for Norland you will keep a househould double the size of your mother," _reminded Edward.

"_Harry even though I am no boy I had been married for one year and already given birth to my first sons," _said Marianne.

_"Aunt Marianne I hope you are not trying to tell me you expect me to be married by next year!", _exclaimed Harry.

_"I imagine your mother baronetess Teauge would like to have a word in when you plan to settle down," _said Marianne.

_"Harry dear you might not like it but you are the last male heir in the Dashwood family," _reminded Edward.


End file.
